


taking the edge off

by marmolita



Category: Star Trek Beyond - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: "James T," she says, hands on her hips and head cocked to the side.  "You want sex?"Jim blinks, blinks again, tries to differentiate between intent and the language barrier, and finally stammers out, "Uh, in general, or with you?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [effpeeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effpeeks/gifts).



> [effpeeks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/effpeeks) I hope you enjoy this! I was excited to get this assignment because I have been wanting to write about Jaylah and Kirk since I walked out of the movie theater after seeing Star Trek Beyond. I'm so glad that you're interested in alien biological differences, because alien genitals are one of my favorite things about Star Trek fanfic.
> 
> I don't think any warnings are necessary for this one, although Kirk has had a few drinks in it but is definitely sober enough for it to be 100% consensual.

Jim has had enough to be just on the drunk side of tipsy. He's glad to be alive and here to celebrate a belated birthday with his friends and crew, and figures that after all of that drama he deserves a night off and a few drinks. Bones puts another drink in his hand -- something neon orange and frothy which probably tastes a lot better than it looks -- and says, "You'll never believe this medical scan, Jim."

Raising his eyebrows, Jim says, "I thought doctor-patient confidentiality stopped you from showing me stuff like that."

"Naw, this isn't confidential patient info." He nods toward the other side of the room, and Jim glances over to see Jaylah talking with Scotty, a table full of empty glasses before her. Bones shoves a tricorder at him. "I don't have any data on Jaylah's species, but her ability to metabolize ethanol is off the charts. The girl can't get drunk -- at least, not with our kind of alcohol." Jim glances at the tricorder and Bones adds with a chuckle, "Scotty said she told him, 'My edge is not off.'"

Jim laughs at Bones's terrible impression of Jaylah, then looks over at her again. She catches his eyes and raises her glass in his direction, then downs it in a single gulp.

"I think she's into you," Uhura says, sitting down beside him with Spock standing next to her. "Pretty sure I caught her checking you out when you were taking the Admirals on a tour of the Franklin."

"Yeah?" He'd be the first to admit that he's been impressed by Jaylah, and not only by her engineering and fighting skills. "She's got great taste in music."

Bones sighs. "I will never understand why you like that classical shit, Jim."

Jim is about to reply when Jaylah herself approaches. "James T," she says, hands on her hips and head cocked to the side. "You want sex?"

Jim blinks, blinks again, tries to differentiate between intent and the language barrier, and finally stammers out, "Uh, in general, or with you?" Bones and Uhura snicker and he sends them a warning glance.

She just stares at him with that _are you fucking kidding me_ expression that she does so well, and he can't help the way his eyes skim down from her face to her generous breasts and hips. Finally she says, "With me, now." She doesn't look drunk, and based on Bones's scans that's not even possible, so she must have all of her faculties.

Uhura claps him on his shoulder, giving him a sly grin and a gentle shove. He blindly sets his drink down on the nearest flat surface, turns on his Boyish Grin™ to try to regain control of the situation, and says, "Lead the way."

Her hair swishes as she turns and stalks out of the room, and he's left scrambling in her wake to keep up. Jaylah rounds a bend past the transporter station, heading back toward the shipyard. "Where are we going?"

"My house."

"Your-- the Franklin? I thought they got you residential quarters."

"Your Starfleet lets me stay. Two months."

Sure enough, the bustle of the third shift in the shipyard quiets as they head into the Franklin, Jaylah sauntering ahead and Jim following behind, admiring the swing of her hips and the shape of her legs.

"So, uh," he says as they pause outside the entrance to the Franklin, "this isn't some kind of custom of your people for thanks for getting off that planet, is it?"

An expression of confusion crosses her face. "No. This is for sex." She looks him over slowly, the heat in her eyes making his blood run hot. "You are a handsome man. I have been alone a long time. Do you not want me?"

"Jaylah, anyone with eyes wants you, including me."

"Good." She presses her palm against the access panel and the airlock door slides open. "Come and get me."

Once they pass through the airlock, she keeps walking with single-minded purpose, but starts stripping out of her clothes. She shrugs off her pale vest and tosses it over a console, then strips her shirt over her head and lets it fall on the floor. Jim wasn't expecting to end up here tonight but he's not complaining, not when Jaylah is removing her bra, revealing smooth, curved breasts, or when she's stopping to prop her foot on a workstation to unzip a boot.

Every time he reaches out for her though, she's just out of reach, smiling teasingly back at him as they head deeper into the ship until finally they arrive at the bridge. She kicks off her pants, pads barefoot across the room, and drops down into the Captain's chair, slouching against the side and kicking one long leg up over the arm. _Gorgeous._ She looks at him and raises her eyebrows. "Why do you have clothes on?" One of her hands slides down her body, curves over her hip, dips down between her legs. He grins and kicks off his shoes, then starts stripping, slowly, so she can enjoy the show. She keeps her eyes on him the whole time, taking in every inch of exposed skin greedily.

When he's down to his underwear he pauses to stroke himself through it, watching her slide her fingers into herself in the same rhythm. Jim's been with a lot of people of a lot of different species, and each one is new and different. Jaylah has the same general shape as a human, and her breasts are the same except for her pale skin and grey nipples. He's not sure whether the black markings on her face, arms, and sides are tattoos or just part of her skin. Since her fingers are disappearing _somewhere_ , he's pretty sure she has a vagina, but beyond that he's going to need to get a closer look. He pushes down his underwear and kicks them out of the way, puts his hands on the arms of the chair and leans toward her. He stops with his lips hovering just above hers and asks, "Do your people kiss?"

She closes the gap in answer, one hand coming up to the back of his neck to draw him in. Her lips are soft and her mouth is hot and wet, tasting faintly of cinnamon. Jim moves one hand up to caress the ridges of her skull, and is rewarded by a small sound from the back of her throat. He strokes down over her neck and shoulders, still kissing her, and cups his hand around her breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple.

He pulls back slightly to say, "Tell me what you like. Anywhere I should stay away from?"

She sets her hand on his shoulder and presses him down, and he goes to his knees willingly. "My people enjoy all types of pleasure," she says, spreading her legs wider. "I have studied your medical files -- I think we are compatible." He sets his hands on her thighs and takes a good look at what she's got. There's a long, purplish-gray slit, not too different from human labia. He traces a finger gently along its length, and it parts for him as he goes, revealing a bright purple opening near the front, presumably her vagina, and a nodule in the back. Stroking her again, he leans forward and kisses her belly, her hips, the tops and insides of her thighs. With each stroke, her slit opens a little more, and as he moves his finger along it he feels the gentle tug of her opening and the swelling of the nodule.

Jaylah seems to be enjoying it, in a restrained sort of way -- he imagines it's probably a feeling not unlike being stroked through his clothes: good, but not anywhere near _enough_. He's had friends tell him they prefer to stick to their own species, but for Jim one of the great joys of life in Starfleet is the variety of people he gets to meet, and the new pleasures he can give and receive. With one last kiss on her pubic bone, Jim ducks his head and decides to go for it. He traces the length of her slit with his tongue; her hips twitch when he passes over her vagina, and she lets out a sigh when he licks the swollen nodule. Since it seems to be sensitive, he comes back to it and licks again, swirls his tongue around it, presses an open-mouthed kiss to it. He brings two fingers down to tease at her opening, and is surprised when his fingers are sucked in by what seems to be dozens of tiny fingers or cilia. They're soft, like a sea anemone, but smooth and slick rather than sticky. He pushes his fingers further in, and the cilia pulse around him temptingly, making his cock even harder.

Jaylah moans as he moves his fingers in and out, and he's surprised by a sudden movement as the nodule he'd been mouthing at unfolds into a . . . well, it's not quite a tentacle, but it's not quite a cock either. "Wow," he finds himself saying, "do all the women of your species have those?"

He glances up at her and she raises an eyebrow at him. "My species is . . . I do not know the English word. We all have both _pahko_ and _kranuc_."

"P-- Pah . . . ko . . . and . . .?"

She grins at him, and then there's pressure at his mouth as her -- something -- bumps his lips. " _Pahko_ ," she says. Then, the cilia tighten up on his fingers, squeezing him in place, and she adds, " _Kranuc_."

"Um," he says, licking at the tip of her _pahko_ , which pushes back against him. "The English word is 'hermaphrodite.' Can you move that independently?" She traces it around his mouth and he mutters, "Jesus Christ on a pony." He licks his lips and adds, "Tell me if I'm doing something you don't like," then opens his mouth and takes it in. She groans, and her _pahko_ twitches as it slides in so he figures he must be doing something right. It's a bit narrower than a human dick, a good bit longer and more muscular, but still smooth and hot and tasting of salty skin, and Jim Kirk knows a thing or two about sucking cock. The trick is to keep his fingers moving, stroking over her and inside her, while he licks and sucks her _pahko_. She seems to like it when he slides his mouth down the side, lips parted and wet, and when he adds a third finger to her _kranuc_ her breathing starts to get loud in his ears.

Jim has always gotten turned on by the pleasure of others, and it's definitely affecting him now. As she writhes above him, her hands alternately stroking his face and twisting in his hair, his own blood rushes south into his aching cock. He's imagining those cilia stroking along his length while he buries his face in her breasts -- a tempting thought that's likely to become reality soon enough.

For a change of pace he switches his hands and mouth, stroking her _pahko_ and getting his tongue on her _kranuc_ , swirling it around and between the cilia, then teasing at the outer rim of the opening. It's a strange and new sensation, with a taste reminiscent of honeydew melon. She starts to tremble, fingers grasping at his ears as he sucks some of the cilia into his mouth, his hands still moving up and down her length. "Keep doing that," she gasps, and he sucks harder, tongue teasing the ends of the cilia, and tightens his grip. Her moans get louder, and he speeds up his hands, doing his best to get her where she needs to go. Finally, she jerks under him, her _pahko_ thrashing in his grip, spilling purple liquid as her _kranuc_ contracts around his tongue.

"Wow," Jim says, again, sitting back and admiring her flushed skin, her posture of reckless abandon, a bright contrast against the muted tone of the sterile Starfleet bridge. He hopes to God that she's up for more, because his dick harder than it's been in ages. He strokes himself, hand still covered in her fluids, and it's slick and hot and smooth.

Her eyes open in slits, focusing in on his hand. She smiles. "Is that how you like it, James T?"

"I like a lot of things. But yeah, this is one of them." Jaylah slowly unfurls from the chair, advancing on him with a predatory glint in her eye. She catches his chin in her hand and guides him up to his feet, then kisses him thoroughly as she moves her hands over his chest, brushing across his nipples and curving down around his hips to squeeze his ass. He grabs onto her arms as she turns them around and pushes him back down into the chair.

"You know," he says as she climbs on top of him, "I always wanted to have sex in the Captain's chair, but I never thought I'd be able to manage it without losing my job."

"It is a good chair for sex," Jaylah agrees, kissing him again and gently biting his lower lip.

"You have a lot of sex in this chair?" Jim asks, hands wandering to her breasts.

"Only with myself," she replies. "Not many people safe to bring to my house. Now that I am off that planet, maybe more."

"Well, I'm honored to be the first." Jaylah's hand finally reaches down for his cock, squeezing and stroking lightly, and he groans. She laughs and pumps him more firmly. "Hey, so do you-- I mean, can you put your, uh, _pahko_ in your _kranuc_?"

"Yes, of course. It must be limiting to be unable to penetrate yourself."

"Uh, well, humans-- that is, some people use objects as aids for that. Do you have to worry about . . . impregnating yourself?" Her hand moves down and cups his balls, and he adds, "You know what, nevermind, this is not the time for this conversation," and pulls her down by the neck to kiss him again.

"James T," she says, shifting her hips so that his cock rubs against her belly, "you talk too much." Lifting herself up, she guides his cock into the slick fingers of her _kranuc_ and lowers herself down slowly. The cilia pulse around him, like a hundred tiny tongues stroking him, and Jim is glad that she's going slow because he doesn't want to shoot off too soon. Her eyes are closed, expression focused as she works herself further down onto his cock. "Ahhh," she finally sighs as he bottoms out. "Big."

"For human women, bigger is generally better," he says, sliding his hand around her ass. "I hope I'm not too big for you?"

"No, it's good. It has just been a while." She rocks her hips, shifting him inside her, wonderfully tight and hot. Jim sits back and lets her control the pace as she adjusts and gets more comfortable. She gradually begins to move faster, and he settles his hands on her hips and thrusts up against her, which she seems to like based on the way her breath speeds up.

Jim's startled for a moment when her _pahko_ , which had been resting against his leg, starts moving, but he quickly relaxes into it when she uses it to stroke his balls. She moves her _pahko_ farther back, feeling her way across his perineum. He slides a little lower in the chair, spreading his legs as much as he's able to give her room; she takes advantage of the position, prodding at his asshole with her _pahko_. It's long enough that it can reach even when she's still moving above him, which is an impressive feature of her anatomy, he's got to admit.

"Do you like that?" she asks, and he groans in reply. There's a burst of wetness and he realizes she must be secreting fluid from her _pahko_ , lubricating it as it pushes into him. Getting fucked in the ass while fucking someone else is something he's only ever done once, when he'd convinced a couple other cadets to have a threesome back at the Academy. It's pretty great. Jaylah seems to like it too -- the cilia in her _kranuc_ start moving faster, pulling him in with each thrust.

Her _pahko_ moves in a little further, brushing past his prostate. "Yeah, right there," he encourages, shoving back against her as she brushes it again. She gets the picture and rubs harder, and Jim drops his head back against the headrest. "Jesus," he mutters, caught between the pressure on his prostate and the caress of her cilia on his cock. She starts rubbing him in rhythm with her hips, and he stops even trying to meet her with his own because nerve endings are lighting up all over his body, his skin breaking out in a sweat, and his brain shutting down entirely, overcome by pleasure.

When he comes it seems to go on forever, drawn out by the pulse of her _kranuc_ and the pressure of her _pahko_ until he's wrung dry. He thinks maybe she comes again but he's not entirely sure; she seems satisfied enough in any case when she kisses him, slowly and thoroughly, before carefully disentangling herself from him.

"That was amazing, Jaylah," he says sincerely, and she smiles.

"Yes. I would have sex with you again, James T."

"Hey, what are friends for?" It's only half a joke, but she seems to take it as he intends. Jim doesn't know what sort of romantic relationships Jaylah's people have, but it's clear that casual sex is a thing that transcends species boundaries. She tosses him his clothes and starts to put her own back on, and he decides that his birthday ended up leaving him in a pretty good place after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A trillion thanks to my wonderful beta, [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com), who whipped this fic into shape, and to both misswonderheart and [wildehack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wildehack) for spending hours speculating on alien genitals with me. I don't think I've ever used the terms "anemone vagina" and "tentacle dick" in conversation as much as I did when working on this.


End file.
